1. Field
The following description relates to a data communication using wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
As demand for portable electronic devices has rapidly increased, use of wired power supplies for these devices has become more inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome inconveniences of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries.
One conventional wireless power transmission technology uses a resonance characteristic of a radio frequency (RF) device that may include a source that supplies power and a target that receives power. When a source device and a target device exchange information on a state of the source device and information on a state of the target device, the source device may effectively transmit power to the target device. Therefore, communication between the source device and the target device may be needed.